


Hungry For Your Kiss.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Rick, Prison-Era, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Sex against the wall, Sexual Content, Short but smutty, Smut, Teasing, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Look at me.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry For Your Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> It's Fathers day so why not Daddy Kink Brick!
> 
> Just a little one shot/short.
> 
>  
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

" _Look at me._ "

He breathes the words against her flesh. Fingers running along her sides, and slipping under the hem of her shirt. Teasing over soft, flesh with every little movement.

He's barely even touched her.

Barely even started and he can see how bad she's already aching for it. See the look behind those soft blue eyes as she looks up at him.

Angelic eyes lost in the cold stare looking back at her. His lips brush hers slowly, tracing her mouth with his own before he's smiling. Chuckling as her lips part and he feels the smallest flick of her tongue against him. _Tasting_ him.

"Eager are we?" he says, smiling before that smiles gone as quickly as it came and she shivers against him. His fingers move under her shirt, fingertips teasing over the curve of her bra.

"Rick," she says whispered against his mouth. 

"Shh, don't talk."

His lips ghost over her own, mouth claiming her own as his hands grasp at the small pieces of fabric. Tearing them from her and laughing at her reaction.

"Still so shy," he says, before he's kissing her again. Rougher than before as he works open her shorts, hand slipping inside, and feeling just how _soaked_ she is already.

"You ready?"

His words are panted, hoarse sounding. He's hot, hard, can't force himself to think about anything but her.

She nods.

Legs parting, hips bucking forward and shoving her pussy against his hand and he knows what she wants.

Knows exactly what shes been needing since the day she'd came home. His fingers slip inside, and he nearly feels the breath knocked out of his lungs at how warm, how _wet_ she is and they haven't even started yet. Haven't even fucked and he knows she'd fucking cum with barely more than a few touches.

But he won't let her.

Won't let her cum, until he has her right where he wants her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He can feel her hips rolling.

Moving against him and riding his fingers like its his cock buried deep inside.

See the flush tinting her cheeks, and hear the sounds shes making and he pulls away.

Smiling at the whine, he hears.

Before he's undoing his belts, and his jeans. Grasping her, and lifting her, hands grasped behind her knees as her legs grasp around his waistline and he's _inside._

Groaning against the crook of her neck, and feeling her shivering.

Panting and going out of her mind because he isn't moving. He's just standing there, teeth nipping at the tender flesh on her neck.

"Please, please Daddy," she says, soft and barely more than a whisper and he loses it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He doesn't make love to her.

He fucks her.

Hips thrusting up into her and driving his cock inside.

Feeling the velvet stroke of her pussy on every single fucking inch of his cock and oh _god._

She's moving now, hips working against him as her lips search out for his own. Hungry, desperate for him and she cums.

Violent.

Screaming to the top of her fucking lungs and he can't help but laugh before he joins her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She kisses him again.

Lips peppering his own with her soft, kisses before she's giggling. Arms encircling his neck as he starts moving inside her again.

"Happy Fathers day Daddy."


End file.
